Cravings
by yohanav337
Summary: Al forces Rachel to try a strange new potion and the side-effects cause Rachel to have uncontrollable cravings. Rachel/Ceri and Rachel/Ivy
1. Chapter 1

"Witch, I'm working on a new spell….here drink this". Al said.

"Umm….I don't know Al…wait why does this smell like Ivy?"

"_Wait? I don't know? _You don't seem to understand how this works itchy witch. You do what I say. Now drink!"

As I gulped down the contents of the vial I was once again assaulted with the Ivy's scent. The smell cinnamon incense filled the room, and soon I was surrounded by Ivy. For a second it felt like I couldn't breathe, and then just like that, the feeling was gone. Instead of suffocating I was being overloaded with new and stronger senses. The smells, sounds, and sights were so powerful I couldn't take it.

I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes praying it would all go away. But soon a stronger more pressing urge overcame me. Blood. I needed blood. Oh god, just to taste it and smell it. I needed it. Now.

I quickly got up in search of what I craved. I went half crazy when I couldn't find any. The dusty work room in Al's quarters seemed to be taunting me. "Al…." I looked around but I couldn't find him. For a second this new blood lust abated enough for me to wonder what the hell was going on. I needed help. Someone who would understand what was going on with me. I needed Ivy. I reached out my awareness and quickly found a line. Thank god whatever was happening to me hadn't affected my magic. When I jumped to the church I was surprised to find that the sight of my home no longer gave me comfort. Right now the only thing that would help me was Ivy. I had to find her, and some blood. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Blood…" I could hear it. Somewhere tiny hearts were pumping and that delicious nectar was flowing._ So fast, it was moving so fast_. All I wanted was a sip. I was losing myself again. This lust was making me crazy, if I didn't get blood soon, I felt like I would die.

"Rachel" a voice called.

I didn't know who it was but I could hear **it**, and smell **it**. Blood. I slowly walked in through the back door of the church. I knew I was teasing myself but I couldn't help but savor the scent, the anticipation was only going to enlighten the experience.

"I'm here…" I called in a smooth silky voice. In fact, I sounded more like Ivy than myself; I stored that thought in my conscience for late. After a few seconds, a red faced Ceri showed herself. When she came down the hall a new scent followed her, and when I tasted it on my tongue my knees buckled.

"Rachel!" Ceri yelled.

She rushed to my side and held my arm to help me balance. "Are you okay"? She asked. I was about to answer but then that smell drifted over me. I was being smothered by it, and my head began to spin. I couldn't stop myself as I grabbed onto Ceri's thigh and squeezed. "….Rachel, what are you doing?" Ceri asked. But I wasn't listening. I needed to get closer to that smell. I wanted more. I squeezed her thigh again and she gave a high pitched squeal as I began to kiss my way up her leg.

"St-st-stop Rachel. What are you doing"? I didn't care; I just kept kissing her and let that smell that I was searching for guide me where to go. As I moved up her thigh with my lips massaging her skin as I passed, I heard her moan. I looked up to see her head thrown back and her fingers clenched. She looked at me and her eyes were dark, smoldering. I released a moan and returned to kissing her with vigor. When I got to the meaty part of her upper thigh I gave it a little nip and Ceri moaned "Rachel…" I licked and sucked the rest of the way to the origin of that intoxicating smell. When I was almost there and Ceri was panting I became irritated. Something was in my way. A white piece of cloth was covering what I wanted. I was so close, I began to growl. Ceri bucked into my mouth and the white cloth rubbed against my lips. I felt something damp on the cloth and licked my lips. "Ohh, Ceri" I moaned. Whatever it was, it tasted so good. It was sweet but strong. It was Ceri.

I tore the cloth away with my nails and pulled her closer to me by the hips. Now that I was only inches away from Ceri's nectar, I couldn't help but dart my tongue out and flick the little nub at the top of Ceri's slit. "Ughh…" Ceri shouted and I paused to inhale her aroma. "Rachel, don't stop" she begged, and I focused on tasting her. I licked my way from the bottom of her slit to the top, back and forth. By the time my lips found her clit again Ceri was practically yelling. I pulled her clit into my mouth and gave it a hard suck. "Oh my god, Rachel!" Ceri screamed, as I kept on sucking. Soon I trailed my hands underneath her cupped her butt as I pulled her even closer to me. When I started nibbling on her clit Ceri lost it. "Yes, yes, ohh like that Rachel. Don't...mmm...don't stop, I'm about to cum!" She started bucking into my face and I could sense that she was indeed about to cum. Before she could finish, I felt hands two hard hands pull me away.

I was dazed, but I knew something was wrong. Someone had just taken what was mine! She was mine! I lunged at where the thief was crouched and hissed when I collided with air. I looked around, and Ivy stood 3 feet away from me. At the sight of Ivy my anger abated little by little. But I could still taste her on me, Ceri. I looked around but I didn't see her. My prize was gone. I licked my lips and began to hiss. "Ivy…" She looked at me with narrowed black eyes and began to circle me.

"What do you think you're doing Rachel! What the hell is going on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, Ivy just cursed. She must be really pissed to start cursing. As she continued in her path around me I tracked her movement with my eyes.

"What did it look like I was doing, Ivy. _You_ should know." I spat out. At that, Ivy stopped moving. We stood there for almost a minute just staring at one another.

"With Ceri?" she asked, her voice quiet and broken.

At the unusual sound of Ivy's voice, the instincts that had been shouting at me to attack her quieted down. I began to notice that she no longer looked strong and dangerous. Instead her posture was weak and beaten. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but instead I was interrupted by the sound of pixie wings.

"Rache! Ceri, Ivy? Oh God, Rache, what did you done?" Demanded Jenks as he flew into room.

"I didn't do anything to her…well not like you're thinking." I said replied shakily as he flew around my head. As the adrenaline pumping through my body began to slow down I started to notice how strange everything was. Jenks didn't seem to be moving at his usual super speed and although he was a few feet away, I heard him as though he were whispering in my ear.

"Hah! If you knew what I was thinking, then you'd know that it smells like a whore house in here", he said, "and where did Ceri go"?

Finally he asks a good question. But unfortunately, I had no idea what the answer was.

"I don't know where she went", I answered. "She was here and then Ivy came in and…Ivy?"

I looked around to catch a glimpse of the vampire who had been mostly silent during this altercation, to find that she was nowhere in sight. She had not only left the room, but the Church as well.

"Turn it"! It seemed as if everyone was disappearing. First Al, after he forced me to drink that weird potion he made. Then Ceri left and now Ivy. Perfect, everything was just perfect. Before I could continue to dwell on every disaster that had occured so far I was once again interrupted by the sound of irritated wings.

"What did you do this time Rachel huh? Did you interrupt Ivy during her _special _alone time", he questioned belligerently.

"Why do you always assume that I did something?" I demanded, annoyed that I was always to blame when something went wrong.

"Because it's always you. You just_ have_ to push and push until you get a reaction. This time you managed to hurt not only Ivy but Ceri too!" he retorted.

I don't know what had come over me. One minute I was in the ever after gulping down one of Al's weird concoctions, and the next I'm in the Church being pulled off of Ceri. This situation was so wrong on so many levels.

"I know it seems like I'm doing these things on purpose but I'm not. Something is wrong with me, and I don't even know what it is so I can fix it." I pleaded "I need your help Jenks".

I proceeded to tell Jenks what had happened starting with Al. I told him everything, even what happened between me and Ceri.

"Shit Rache, how do you get yourself into these messes"? Said Jenks

_I wish I knew_, I mentally replied.

After spending hours pilfering through the demon spells books I had looking for a clue to find out what Al had given me I came up empty. There was nothing in any of the texts that I had at my disposal to help me. Feeling dejected, I gave up the search, and decided I needed to take a new approach. Since the books wouldn't give me any answers, the next step was going straight to the source. Tomorrow, before sundown, I had a date with a demon.

That night as I lay in bed I found myself unable to fall asleep. The thought of what happened earlier in the day and what I was going to face tomorrow kept running through my mind. I still had no idea what happened to Ceri, Ivy still hadn't returned home from wherever she went, and Al…was just plain Al.

When I thought of Ceri I couldn't help but moan a little. Thinking of how she tasted, smelled, and the sounds she made right as she was about to cum. _God_, I felt myself becoming wet. I slowly moved my right hand down towards my panties before I froze. The mental haze that had shrouded my thoughts suddenly cleared. _I had sex with a woman. I just had sex with Ceri and I liked it. Ivy caught me having sex with Ceri_. I panicked as I thought of Ivy and how hurt she looked as she stared me in the eyes. _What was she thinking? How could she ever forgive me? Would she come back home?_

The light streaming through my window woke me up, and alerted me that it was now morning. I took a quick shower, washed my hair, and got dressed for the day. Taking a deep breath I thought about my upcoming meeting with Al and took in the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

Walking into the kitchen I felt a sense of trepidation and anxiety. I could imagine Ivy, sitting in front of her computer with her back facing me, as she clicked through her emails. For some reason I knew that Ivy wouldn't bring up what happened yesterday. She would pretend that nothing had happened, and then we could just move on with our lives. But life isn't that simple, and although I would have loved to just ignore my problems, I knew that whatever had caused me to lose control yesterday wasn't over. Until that mystery was solved, none of us could move on or ignore what had happened. Not even Ceri, wherever she was.

"Morning Ivy", I called as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey", she replied.

"Look…about what happened yesterday…"

"Rachel, there's no need for us to talk about that. You did what you wanted, just like always. I know I'm not your mother or your lover so I can't tell you who to and not to have sex with. Even if it's Ceri." That last bit was said so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. At least I knew that my super hearing from yesterday was gone.

"Ivy, I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was in the ever after with this weird craving, and the next I'm with Ceri and we're…you know."

"Well," Ivy said tightly," I know what came over you. You wanted her so you _took_ her. Come on Rachel, I'm not stupid. I knew from the moment you risked your life and soul to save her from her demon that you were attracted to her. I should've expected this sooner."

Ivy sounded so bitter and cold that for a moment I couldn't respond. I guess she took my silence as a confirmation of what she said because she continued in a self-deprecating tone.

"You know, you almost had me fooled. I mean you were so adamant and sure that you weren't attracted to women and that you weren't_ wired that way_. I was starting to give up, and just accept that we were never meant to be. Then I find you _fucking_ Ceri in our living room, in our home."

"Ivy, I'm so sorry, but it's not what you think. Al made me take some potion that he made and afterwards I went sort of crazy. Please believe me I don't know why this is happening but it wasn't some preconceived plan for me to get into Ceri's pants! God, I can't believe you'd think something like that. With Ceri of all people." I couldn't believe Ivy thought that I would do that to her. If there was any woman that I would even consider making love to, it was her. But I'd never tell her that.

"Really?" she said, still a bit unsure.

"Really", I replied as I slowly made my way to where she was sitting and tentatively gave her a hug. As my arms closed around her I felt her let out a breath that she must have been holding in. Slowly her body melted into mine, and we stood there just enjoying the comfort that the physical contact provided.

After a while I stepped back and looked into her eyes, "I'm meeting with Al tonight to pump him for answers, will you help me plan a "demon information extracting" strategy, "I asked.

The corners of Ivy's lips quirked up and she gave me a quick smile. Now that the situation with Ivy was resolved, for the moment at least, I could focus on Al next. Then, after I was finished with the demon, I had to find Ceri.

Thank you everybody who has read or commented on this story. I just wanted to ask those of you who have commented a question: Would you like me to write back to you?

I'm not sure how the commenting system works so I have no idea. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
